


weak little bird

by IllegalLolita



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Force Choking, Forced, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalLolita/pseuds/IllegalLolita
Summary: request sent in by anonymous:  Hello again! Could I request some Reinhardt choking his fem S/O in bed but he takes it a bit too far and freaks out? Sorry if that's too specific!or in which the German cant seem to control himself





	weak little bird

Thick hands were cruelly placed around your aching throat, a form of dominance the man asserted on you easily as he often took you.

The “gentle “ beast that Reinhardt usually was when he cared for you often dissipated to nothing but a bittersweet memory when it applied to the intimacy he performed in the bedroom.

He could be sweet, taking you with the “love” only a man such as himself could posses—yet other times (such as this one) he had to own you like the jewel he claims you to be. And prove it too.

His thrusts were almost punishing, though he held no hatred within him at the subject of his love. You.

His touches were harsh, though there was no intentional ill intentions laced in their actions.

It was simple, though sad. Reinhardt was just enjoying you like the soldier he was tonight, instead of the lover he claimed to be.

With this loving he exerted came those hands, the ones whose palms are scarred and warm, whose fingers are long and commanding.

Those godforsaken hands and their most Favorited of areas—your neck.

Reinhardt has a fixation with you, he loved to watch your face contort in expressions only he desired to pull from you.

The way he did this was by many, though the one he enjoyed the most was watching your eyes roll back as he applied pressure to you.

Never one for choking, it was a terrifying experience each and every time. Often, (while this is a rare case) if he had grown upset with you, or you found yourself mouthing off he would simply place his hand to your throat and give a warning of a squeeze.

It was always just enough to cause silence to befall you.

He could be such a passive hulk of muscle, though his height and size so very scary, there were times when you found yourself enjoying clinging to his body, or feeling it against yours. This however, was one of the times when you wish you could hide under the bed and cry till he left you be.

That would not be happening any time soon.

So caught in his own selfish pleasure, the grunting man didn’t feel your weak smacks against his flexing biceps, or the pleading whines you managed to free from your caged voice box.

Oh no, of course he didn’t. Only at the sight of your fluttering eyes and lulling head did Reinhardt release his hold on your delicate neck.

Both he and his thrusting ceased as you heaved in tremendous amounts of air, coughing and wheezing below his overwhelming build. Panic pooled throughout his frozen body as his veins ran cold.

For a moment, though only exactly that he was silent, watching as you scattered away from his looming body in fear as you cried, trembling hands covering your roaring throat.

“(Y/n)!” He finally exclaimed while trying to gather your inconsolable body into his arms. “I’m- I’m so sorry!”

Wanting nothing to do with those hands you flinch away and shake your head, weakly kicking at his thighs. “N-no!”

A cringe pauses the mans actions, as your voice sounded like nails being dragged across a chalkboard. As he dotted over you, trying to see your neck you swatted him away while your wails continued, the sobs racking you never ending.

“Please, forgive me! Let me see, I need to make sure you’re ok, my love!”

Panicked. As he should be.

His apology did nothing to for you as you simply drowned him out, face growing immensely red as the pain in your throat worsens with each passing second.

Trying to calm you, usual steady hands shake when he manages to touch you—you of course so caught up in the pain it handed rendered in your mind his hands were on your thighs.

He had hurt you, far more than he ever intended. “I-I’m so sorry, (y/n)…please…” he always promised you he would never take anything too far, yet here the both of your naked bodies were—on the mattress with you crying and him so incredibly worried.

Without even realizing his strength once more, Reinhardt pulled you to his broad chest by your shoulders. Running his hand soothingly across the skin of your sweaty back, you push at his chest in vain, even in this state knowing you wouldn’t be able to move this brick wall with all the strength you could possibly muster.

“Shh, it’s ok…it’s ok…” though the room was dark from a late night, the well trained eyes of the German could see the darkening of your skin where his calloused touch had found its desired place to hold.

A thumb brushes your bruising neck now, and on instinct you flinch away from his touch. “Pl-Please don’t—“ you croak, voice trembling as the plea left past shaking lips. Unable to cease your cries, which were only creating a far worse pain, the sound of your whimpers and aching hiccups filled the heated bedroom once more.

Guilt was eating away at the knight, who rocked you lovingly in a far more careful hold. Reinhardt has to remind himself of your frail body, as compared to him you were a glass he could shatter with a single touch. Brushing your hair away from your blood shot eyes he gives a gentle kiss on the center of your forehead. “I’ll be careful next time, I promise…”

It was a lie, one you knew all too well.


End file.
